Who's the better kisser?
by tvFANtastic26
Summary: Cookie helps Ned choose between his best friend and the girl of his dreams...


"Cookie!" yelled Ned in the hallway.

"Hey Ned," said Cookie, "What's up?"

"Not much except for the fact it's the first day of eighth grade and I still haven't faced Suzie or Moze about how I might have feelings for Moze and not Suzie!"

"That's tough but you're the one with all the tips and advice can't you figure something out?" Cookie asked.

"Trust me I've tried everything but its just choosing between my best friend and the girl of my dreams," said Ned.

"Wait, that gives me an idea," said Cookie.

Cookie and Ned went to Gordy's "office" to solve Ned's problem.

"Gordy, you want to stay to watch?" asked Cookie.

"Love to, but I have a weasel to capture and this year I'm prepared," Gordy replied with a twitch in his eye.

"Good Luck!" said Gordy as he left to capture the always elusive weasel.

"He's going to need more luck than us," Ned replied.

"So what's your brilliant idea?" questioned Ned.

"This balance beam," replied Cookie.

Ned gave him a confused look.

"Okay whenever I need to make a choice or decision I turn to this," Cookie said.

"Now each side represents something in this case, one side Moze and the other, Suzie," Cookie continued, "The marbles represents a good quality. You place the marbles on each side that has that quality and whichever has the most marbles or "good qualities" at the end is the winner."

"So a cyborg like you has a brilliant idea and it's a balance beam and some marbles?" asked a confused Ned.

"Yep, Pretty much," Cookie replied.

"Okay, let's start," said Ned rubbing his hands together.

"Great I'll use this list of questions to help," said Cookie as he pulled out a printed paper from his behind.

"Which one is pretty?" asked Cookie reading off the list.

Ned thought about it. Sure Suzie was hot but lately he was starting to see Moze in a whole new light. Actually they both were beautiful. So he put a marble in for both.

"Which one is smart?"

Moze was always great at school. She wasn't just book smart too. She probably could have made a good enough guide like Ned. But Suzie was smart too. Really he wasn't sure but always seemed it. Again he put marbles in both.

"Which one makes you smile?"

Sure Suzie made him smile but so did Moze. Especially when he was upset, she always knew how to make him feel good. And her smile was contagious too. When he saw Moze smile he couldn't help but smile back.

The questions continued and the marbles were running out.

"So Cookie who's winning?" asked an anxious Ned.

"Actually it's tied," said Cookie after counting the marbles.

"Wait there is one more question, who is a better kisser?"

Ned immediately thought of the time he kissed Moze at around the world night. It was amazing except maybe it was only because he thought it was Suzie. Then there was the kiss they shared on the bus, that time he knew it was her and he still did feel something.

"Wait I never kissed Suzie," said Ned

"Yea you did remember at the beginning of last year's semester," said Cookie.

"Oh yeah but I don't really remember," said Ned.

How was he supposed to choose if he didn't even remember the kiss?

"If it's a kiss not worth remembering than you should choose Moze. I mean you remember that don't you?" Cookie said.

"I've got an idea I'll just kiss Suzie today and if I feel nothing its Moze for sure but if I do its Suzie," Ned said.

Cookie ignored the fact that Ned completely ignored him and let him go.

Ned headed to the cafeteria and walked up to Suzie

"Suzie!"

He waited for her to turn around to not make another mistake and grabbed her and kissed her. When he released he frowned. He really felt nothing. Not a thing. I mean it was nice but there wasn't a spark not like when he kissed Moze. Then he smiled thinking of when he kissed her.

"Ned!" Suzie exclaimed but he was out the door.

He ran into Cookie. "Guess what?" he exclaimed.

"The kiss meant nothing!" said Ned, "That means I chose Moze."

"I knew it, told you my balance beam idea was brilliant," said Cookie as he headed to class.

Ned spotted Moze.

"Moze!" he exclaimed. She kept on walking so he ran to her.

"Moze, I have something to tell you," said Ned out of breath.

"Its good thing…i think…I hope…well I hope that you'll like it because if you don't well then I …" Ned stammered.

"Ned! You don't need to tell me," said Moze.

"I know," she said.

"Did Cookie tell you?" asked Ned.

"No, I saw you in the cafeteria along with the rest of the school," Moze said disappointedly, "I hope you and Suzie are very happy."

Moze turned away and walked on.

"Moze wait!" yelled Ned.

Ned went after he but was stopped when she headed to the girls room. He hesitated then he charged inside.

"Moze I know you're in here!" exclaimed Ned.

"Ned?" said Moze inside the stall, "this is the girl's bathroom."

"Well it hasn't stopped me before, has it?" replied Ned.

Moze smiled and laughed a little but then got serious.

"Look I'm okay with you and Suzie so you can go," Moze said.

"But there is no me and Suzie," said Ned.

"So the kiss was just a way of saying hello," said Moze.

"No, it was just to help me decide something…look it's not important I just wanted to say that well you," Ned began.

"That I what?" asked Moze as she stepped out of the stall.

Moze began to smile and Ned couldn't help but smile back. She definitely was prettier he thought. Suddenly the distance between them got smaller. His lips touched hers. She placed her hands on his shoulders and he wrapped his arms around her. When they released he said, "Wow, you are a better kisser." Moze gave him a confused look but then just smiled.


End file.
